lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday Device
The Doomsday Device is a weapon built long ago by The Creator of The Crumbs. It was often referred to simply as "The Device". Creator built the device to contain The Crumbs' power and blow up, wiping out life on Earth - but his plans were thwarted by Lord Tyresius. Many years later, Rasputin and The Clan claimed the device from Chernobyl, but it was stolen by Quinn Diesel and returned to Creator. The Clan fought to stop Creator from activating the device, and his plans were stopped once and for all when John Bacchus incinerated his ancestor. History Creation In the 1910s, The Creator of The Crumbs became disgusted with humanity, especially when World War I began and he realized man's capacity for violence. As such, he built a doomsday device that would contain The Crumbs's power and unleash it in a devastating explosion, causing the extinction of life on Earth. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption In 1916, Creator was confronted by Lord Tyresius, who learned of Creator's malicious intentions. Creator explained the device's purpose and justified his actions, which horrified Tyresius. A fight broke out between them, with Tyresius ultimately tossing the device in the bushes before absorbing Creator's soul into the artifact. At some point, the device was found by the Russians, who experimented on it at Chernobyl during the 1980s. They attempted to place nuclear energy inside the device, but the experiment went awry, and the 1986 meltdown at Chernobyl occurred. A century later, in 2017, John Bacchus hoped to remake The Crumbs, and sought a means of containing its power. Rasputin proposed that they claim the "doomsday device", not knowing of its true origins or purpose. Rasputin, Flynt and Kick went to Chernobyl and claimed the device. In the meantime, Bjorn Alvarez learned of The Clan's hope to claim the device; he alerted The Paleman of this, who told Creator that the device had reemerged. When Rasputin showed the device to Bacchus, he was disturbed, believing it resembled a bomb. Bacchus sent the trio, along with Vin, to meet with Biscuit Savage to learn more about the device. Savage had learned about Creator and the device during his time in the U.B.N.V.A., and explained the relic's purpose. The Clan stored the device in the U.B.N.V.A. computer room, but a diversion by The Paleman allowed Quinn Diesel to steal it and give it to Creator. Creator held onto the device for several days, but couldn't use it without a means of claiming the artifact's power. He sought the Forbidden Sword, which he eventually got ahold of during his final fight with Bacchus and Flynt. Just before he could merge the sword's power with the device, Flynt knocked both relics from his hands. Bacchus then claimed the sword and incinerated Creator, ultimately ending his plans. After Bacchus died, Flynt and Kick left the device and numerous other relics at Torture Wobbler Church, hoping to put the dark past behind them. Category:Objects Category:Intact Objects Category:Weapons Category:Villain Weapons Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Bread's Crumbs Artifacts